


Keeping Up

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You keep building all these boats.”
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs & Timothy McGee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Keeping Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 699 "time and tide"

“Hey, Gibbs,” said McGee, picking up a screwdriver and twirling it around.

Gibbs plucked it out of his hand and steered him back toward the workbench, careful of the sling holding McGee’s sprained right wrist. “Yeah?”

“You keep building all these boats,” he said, gesturing with his good arm and almost toppling over. “But have you ever actually been out on one?”

“Not in a long time,” Gibbs admitted. “You know, you didn’t used to talk this much under painkillers.”

McGee smiled, dopily. “I’m Senior Field Agent now, gotta keep up traditions.”

Gibbs snorted and went back to his sanding.

THE END


End file.
